


The Emphasis Is On The "Trick"

by shewhoguards



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Humour, Treat, Young Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards
Summary: Death tries hard to be a good grandfather, even when he doesn't really understand human customs.





	The Emphasis Is On The "Trick"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



"SO ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS KNOCK ON DOORS AND THEY WILL GIVE SUSAN THIS... CANDY?"

"Yes, Master."

"BECAUSE SHE IS DRESSED AS A SKELETON."

" _Yes_ , Master."

"I HAVE BEEN TO MANY DOORS, ALBERT, AND THEY HAVE NEVER GIVEN ME CANDY. IS IT BECAUSE I WALK THROUGH THEM?"

"Well.. partly, Master, but mostly because she's small and cute and you're.." Albert met the glowing eyes for a moment, and failed to find an adequate description. "..bigger."

"ALSO, I AM NOT PINK," Death pointed out, watching the small figure skip ahead of them happily. "WHY IS SHE PINK? IS IT INTENDED THAT THERE HAS BEEN SOME KIND OF HEMORRAGING?"

"No, Master, it's... because she's a girl, see. People get worried if they think a girl might be wearing boy's clothing, so they made a girl's version. It's meant to be a girl skeleton."

Susan turned and waved, grinning wildly as she held up the toffee bar she'd just been given. Her costume had little hearts drawn on it, between the bones.

Death pondered for a moment. "I HAVE SEEN MANY GIRL SKELETONS, ALBERT, AND NONE OF THEM WERE PINK."

"No, but.."

"IF THEY WANTED TO SIGNIFY A GIRL SKELETON, THEY SHOULD HAVE CHANGED THE--" Albert braced himself for something most definitely unsuitable for a four year old's costume "--OBTURATOR FORAMEN. SEE, IT IS OVAL ON FEMALES, AND THEY HAVE MADE IT ROUNDED. WHAT AN ERROR."

"Er." Albert had been a wizard, and even he wasn't sure how to pronounce that. "I'm not sure most people out tonight would notice, Master."

The look in the blue glowing eyes was severe. "THEN PERHAPS THEY SHOULD HAVE STUDIED MORE BEFORE PICKING COSTUMES."

A thin wail came from ahead. Susan pushed herself up off the ground as a larger figure strode away, snickering as he emptied her bag into his own.

"AH." As much as he could, Death smiled. "HOLD MY SCYTHE, ALBERT. I BELIEVE IT IS TIME FOR THE 'TRICK' PART OF THE EVENING."


End file.
